


Intermission

by RedHeadedBastards



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, throat-fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadedBastards/pseuds/RedHeadedBastards
Summary: No talking during the movie, and no moaning either.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Ronan Mulcahey/Wen Beckman
Kudos: 11





	Intermission

“Yeah, extra bu’ter please.”

Ronan leans against the concessions counter, tapping against the cheap plastic with the change between his fingers. Side by side with his boyfriend, he watched the high schooler squirt the too yellow butter into the popcorn bag. His eyes refused to drift until he was satisfied with it’s butter to corn ratio.

“That’ll be $23.25 in total.” The worker droned, dropping the grease trap next to their drinks.

“Wha’- twen’y three-!?” The Irishman shook his head, tossing the coins onto the counter and fishing for his wallet, “las’ fuckin’ time I offer ta pay.”

“I told you I’d be fine with a water bottle.” Wen pitches in, leaning down towards the man who was slapping his money into the bored teen’s hand.

“Such a heroic sacrifice, fer a whole two dollars too.” The shorter man snides, “Now grab yer snow, we’re gonna be la’e.”

“It’s called an Icee, Ronan.” The redhead states with a matter of fact tone, back straightened and expression proud. He always got like that when he corrected him on shit he didn’t know.

Not that he didn’t know that was what it’s called.

“Yeah, I know tha’.” He frowns at the sight of the saturated blue in his cup, “I jus’ don’ understand why ya ea’ tha’ shi’. Migh’ as well stick yer mouth into tha snow on tha driveway.”

“Because it isn’t as good.” Wen answers with the certainty of a man who’s tried it before, “I think you’re just upset because it hurts your teeth.”

A scoff escapes the Irishman’s quirked lips, eyebrows furrowing with betrayal, “Tha’ is no’ true. I jus’ know be’ter than ta pay five dollars fer some fuckin’ ice in a fancy cup.”

“With syrup.” His boyfriend grins back. He’s met with a roll of Ronan’s eye.

Shifting his popcorn to check their movie tickets, the half angel looks up to find theatre 5 beside them. It was some new romance comedy that Wen had been eager to see. Ronan was sure it was going to be exactly like the last four new releases that they picked up recently.

Well, at least he gets popcorn with this showing.

“Come on, i’s this one.” He gestured past the taller male, walking over and holding the door open to the dark room.

Once inside he scopes out the remaining seats. It was an almost empty room, at most maybe fifteen people spread out and seated inside.

“Oh, I didn’t realize this movie was so popular!” The angel loudly whispers to him, heading up to grab a spot of his own. Ronan scans the back row, deliberating for only a moment or two before walking past his boyfriend- who was busy squeezing his way into the middle.

“Hey, where-?”

“I wanna si’ in tha back. We’re too tall fer tha middle anyway.”

Wen looks between the spot he was planning on sitting and the row his boyfriend was heading towards. Confusion settled on his face as he shuffled out to follow, but he asked no further questions. Once they settled in the back however it was business as usual. Wen ramrod straight waiting eagerly for the movie to start, Ronan slumped over and already chowing down on the popcorn.

“Hey, don’t eat all the popcorn before the movie starts.” The redhead frowns, reaching over to grab a handful for himself. But his fingers are met with nothing but air, being held just out of his reach with a smirk plastered over the Irishman’s lips.

“Ronan-“ A grunt leaves him as he watches him eat out of the bag, glaring at him as he does so, “At least share a little bit.”

“I don’ know.” The half angel shifts a leg over the arm rest, slinging it over Wen’s lap, “I’s pre’ty tasty.”

“ _Hon_.” His stare was cold, holding out his hand expectantly. Their gazes clash for a few moments, the two completely stoic and still.

Then Ronan sighs and hands him the bag. Almost instantly the angel’s face brightens, and he happily stuffs his face with buttery goodness as the other sulks, moving his leg back down to the floor. At least the movie was finally starting now.

————

“ _He’s just so- so! Ugh-! I can’t believe him_!”

He was going to die here.

Ronan turns his head to look over at his boyfriend, only to find the same look on his face from two minutes before. Sucked into the movie like a moth to a flame. He hasn’t even chewed on the popcorn in his mouth. He looks so fucking stupid, expression all vacant and slack jawed.

He wanted to be fucked by him so badly.

He squirmed in his seat, adjusting his legs as his mind sunk into non appropriate places. In reality it was the reason he came with. Yeah sure, movies are fun and all, but it had been so long since the last time Wen had fucked him. He had been the one on top the past few times- and seeing Wen squirm and moan under him was good, don’t get him wrong. But he’s been craving for his boyfriend's dick to be inside of him.

Being outside of the house meant the odds of them fucking like rabbits was much more likely, but not with Wen being actually invested in the movie.

He tried to set his focus on the film, but it was just so predictable- and his mind wouldn’t stop imagining himself being thrown over the seats in front of them and then rammed into from behind. Or being dragged onto Wen’s lap and riding him in the dark. Or getting on his knees and sucking the man off with nobody even having a clue as to what they were doing.

A shudder ran down his back. Well... one of those things was possible.

Looking out into the crowd showed the closest person to them was at least five rows away. And when turning back to look at Wen he still held that same enraptured expression.

Maybe he didn’t have to resort to his imagination. It should be fine- the redhead’s usually not very loud anyways. And besides, he was still owed a little revenge for the incident in the diner.

He waits a few more minutes, watching as the main actress fights with her sleazy boyfriend before finally steeling his nerves. He slides off his seat onto his knees below them, his boyfriend not even noticing he moved until the giant man felt hands resting on his legs. Looking to his side he found Ronan’s seat empty, but with the drag of fingers nearing his belt he snapped his head down to find him between his legs. His eyes widened at the sight, nearly choking on the popcorn in his mouth as he watched him brazenly undo his pants.

The redhead opened his mouth to question just what in the hell he was doing, but a finger to the half angel’s lips silenced him. All he could do was sit there and twitch nervously as his pants were unzipped. He glanced around them to see if anyone had noticed what they were doing, but the feeling of his dick being pulled out of his pants and pressed against Ronan’s lips pulled his eyes right back.

There his boyfriend was, running his lips down his shaft with a mischievous look in his eye. It knocked the breath out of him, the nerves of doing something so inappropriate out in public making the sight so much more arousing. He watched as the half angel trailed his lips back up, tongue following suit as it dipped its way out and against his skin. The feeling was electric, his legs were shaking under his fists.

“I-“ he moaned under his breath, and immediately Ronan pulled away. He almost let his building whine slip from his throat, but the smug grin and finger to his boyfriend’s lips stopped him. Barely.

“Quie’, they’ll hear ya...” he whispered, grinning up at him before dipping back down for more. His soft lips lightly kissed his head, slowly opening up and taking it in against his tongue. The heat made Wen’s head spin, and he was torn between watching the Irishman go down on him or the movie he was excited to go see- and already paid for.

But he just couldn’t help it, his eyes were glued to the sight below him rather than the projection screen. Ronan’s lips wrapped around his length, bobbing his head up and down as his fingers dug into his calves. Eye fluttering shut as he lost himself in his own motions, swiveling his tongue just right making the angel bite his own to keep from moaning. It was way too good to ignore, which is what he assumed his boyfriend wanted.

But, much to Wen’s frustration, he was going way too slow. He sat ramrod still and watched as Ronan sucked him at the same consistent pace, lips dragged up to the tip then pushed back down to the base in a rhythmic pattern that teased him to no end. He wanted to tell him to go faster, but if he opened his mouth then he was sure a moan would slip out. But how else was Ronan supposed to know?

He tightened his grip on his pants, hands shaking from the pleasure coursing through him. But it was nowhere near enough to get him off. And seeing the Irishman open his eye only to be met with the same mischievous glint as before showed Wen he knew this too.

“R-Ronan..” he whines, low, almost a growl as he tries to keep his voice down. But still the man pulls up off his dick and shushes him with the same gesture as before.

“Don’ ya know no’ ta talk durin’ movies?” The half angel teased, smirk wide and smug, “I can’ hear a thing with ya talkin’ so much.”

“But I need you to go _faster_..” he pleaded, red face breathing heavy and hot. He just wanted him to go back down on him and choke on his dick until he came, but the bastard just sat and watched the movie behind him. Was it at an interesting part? He didn’t know, he hadn’t been paying attention.

They sat like that for a minute. Every second more agonizing than the last for the poor redhead. He just sat there and squirmed, waiting for his boyfriend to finally turn back around and continue. He couldn’t even watch the movie if he wanted to, too far gone in his arousal to pay attention to anything that wasn’t Ronan and his own dick. Waiting there made him want to whine some more, but he knew his boyfriend was doing this on purpose and refused to give in.

And then finally, finally, Ronan turned back around and gave him a smile. The kind that ran right down his spine to his dick making him shudder in anticipation.

“I suppose I can take tha’ inta consideration.” Is all he says. He leans back down, licking up the sides and kissing down his shaft driving Wen insane. Come on, wrap your mouth around already. He was ready to beg if he needed too.

Then at last- he sinks his mouth back around his dick. It was both a sweet release and a building frustration because he was _still going the same speed_. Wen was going to cry, but if he made a sound Ronan would pull off again and he didn’t want that. He couldn’t give into a single one of his body’s instincts and the half angel was incredibly smug because of it.

Up and down, up and down, his lips felt so nice. And his tongue against his shaft made him shudder. And when he pulled back he would suck at the same time knocking a stuttering breath from his chest, but it wasn’t enough. Wen’s hands shook in frustration, his nails dug into the flesh of his palms and he could only barely bite his tongue to keep his cries from spilling out.

He couldn’t take this, he couldn’t. He rocked his head back into the wall behind him and nearly screamed. And he could feel it, the smile tugging at Ronan’s lips. His boyfriend was enjoying this.

Well, _Wen wasn’t_.

Without thinking he slides his hand over the half angel’s scalp, wrapping his fingers into the fan of his hair and grabbing on. Ronan only had a second to question this before his head was forced down onto Wen’s cock.

And if he hadn’t been sucking the guy off for as long as he has been he was sure the theatre would’ve been alerted to his choking.

Then before he had the time to wrap his head around what just happened he was pulled back up to the tip. His eye managed to catch sight of the man above him- Wen’s face was serious, with irritation and desperation clear in his eyes. And then he was pushed back down to the base of his cock.

Over and over Wen used his mouth how he wanted, much faster and harsher than the pace he had been teasing him with. Dick plunging into his mouth rough and steady, hitting the back of his throat.

Ronan was not going to lie and say he wasn’t enjoying it.

He tightens his own grip on Wen’s pants, allowing himself to be used until the other was at the brink. It was cute watching the taller man struggle with keeping himself quiet, but he also enjoyed- craved really- the side of him that took what he wanted. That held him down, threw him around, choked him and used him.

Maybe that was just the masochist in him talking.

Having his throat rammed into was still hot though, masochist or not. It was why he wanted to give him a blowjob in the first place. His big hands pushing his head down as his mouth is thrusted into, fucking his throat and choking him, making him lightheaded and horny as all hell. Ronan groaned, low and needy, the angel’s movement getting rougher and more sporadic the longer it went on. The feeling was so good he nearly forgot to pull back before his boyfriend came.

 _Nearly_.

He grabbed Wen’s hands and popped off his dick with a quiet gasp for air, and this time the angel couldn’t stop the whine from escaping him.

“No... no, no I was so close. Come back- _Ronannn_..” he tried to be quiet, but he was so desperate that at this point he didn’t care if people noticed. He just needed to cum.

“Hold on, hold on, i’s gettin’ ta tha good par’.” The Irishman waves him off, turning around to stare at the screen. But Wen definitely doesn’t miss the hand wrapping around him, pumping him just enough to keep him right at the brink. He can’t help but squirm, helpless to the pleasure and unable to do more than hope his boyfriend takes pity on him and finally lets him cum.

“Ronan...” he pleads, hips jerking into his grip. He was right there. He was so close and Ronan was just sitting there keeping him right at the edge. He wasn’t even pretending to be watching the movie anymore, head turning back to blatantly stare up at him with his shit eating grin.

“Please, _please_..” he was begging, voice raspy and wavering with need. The endless teasing was driving him insane, he doesn’t know how much more he can take.

The half angel tilts his head, a contemplative look in his eye as he mindlessly pumps the other with his hand.

“Well...” he hums, looking between him and the movie behind him. He draws it out for three, four seconds. Smearing his precum over the head with his thumb, tongue peeking out to run over his lips as he does so. Only when he sees the angel’s squirms getting more and more restless does he decide to cut Wen a break, “Alrigh’, if ya insist.”

And as soon as his lips wrapped around him again, diving right down to the base as if taking him down his throat was nothing, Wen came. And he came hard. His legs tensed up and shook beside Ronan’s head, hand clutching the arm rest so hard he could hear it creaking under his grip. His other hand shot up to muffle his moan, eyes rolling back as he emptied himself into his boyfriend's mouth.

And Ronan sat there, mouth swallowing his cock and all the sperm flowing down his throat. His eye closed, enjoying the feeling as he sucked out every last drop. If only he could jerk himself off as he did so, then it would’ve been perfect.

Only when Wen was slumped in his chair and spent did the half angel slide up off of his dick with a satisfied grin. He wiggles himself out from between Wen’s legs back onto his seat, knees only a little sore and throat a bit raw. He sipped his lukewarm soda with a sigh, relaxing next to his still dazed and exposed boyfriend. He had no trouble settling back into the movie.

Wen could only blankly gaze across the theatre, trying to catch his breath as his mind buzzed with static. His head couldn’t catch up to what had just happened, his body sunk in the chair satisfied.

Then it seemed his brain had finally slotted back into place when he jumps up, face flushing from embarrassment as he tucks himself back into his pants and buckles his belt with shaky hands. Ronan’s quiet chuckles beside him burn his cheeks bright red in the dark. Turning to glare at him was ineffective- it only makes the Irishman laugh harder. Grinning ear to ear he pretends to wipe a tear from his eye, Wen’s irritation amusing him to no end.

He only quiets down after Wen’s scowl turns deadly, turning back towards the movie with his smile still wide and pleased with himself.

Wen didn’t look away, however. He kept his gaze on his boyfriend, scanning his features with what little light was offered by the movie. He watched as the pictures danced in Ronan’s warm brown eye, face relaxing into the groove of predictability. His pink lips parting to take another drink of his soda, throat bobbing with his sips. And Wen’s brain was very aware of where those lips had been just a few minutes before- even providing a helpful little image of them wrapped around his dick as Ronan looked up at him from between his legs.

When the half angel looks back over he jolts in his seat, face to face with Wen’s blank stare. He opens his mouth, eyebrows scrunched in confusion as to question what the other was doing. But before any words could leave him Wen stands to his feet and grabs his wrist, dragging the stumbling man from his spot towards the theatre exit.

“ _Wh_ -?!” Ronan grunts, tripping over himself to keep up with his boyfriend’s brisk pace, “Where are we goin’-?”

Wen just looks back over his shoulder, expression silencing any further questions. The Irishman swallows nervously.

He was getting the feeling that he was in trouble for the shit he pulled.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in our characters, please check out both our Tumblr and our Instagram!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> https://redheadedbastards.tumblr.com/  
> Instagram:  
> https://instagram.com/redheadedbastards?igshid=1l0sntfjpcqb1


End file.
